hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3 (Hana Nochi Hare)
was an episode of Hana Nochi Hare. It was broadcasted on May 1, 2018 on TBS. The episode featured a cameo by Shun Oguri as Rui Hanazawa.https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1763804 (Japanese) The series' fourth episode will follow on May 8. Tenma Hase pays Oto Edogawa's tuition, after she is exposed as a commoner. Haruto Kaguragi apologizes to Oto, despite Airi Maya being the perpetrator. Later, Haruto and Oto hang out with Konno and boyfriend. Plot Airi Maya sends out a school-wide message, revealing that Oto Edogawa is a commoner. Oto suspects Haruto Kaguragi to be behind it and calls him "horrible". She then visits Miyoko Hase's grave. Oto remembers how she promised Miyoko that she would "stay by" Tenma Hase's side. Knowing that she will be "peasant hunted", Oto decides to quit Eitoku Academy and goes to give the news to Tenma. Oto tells him that he can be "free" now. Rie Hase interrupts their conversation and Oto quickly excuses herself. That night, Kaito Taira tells Haruto that they have to expel Oto for the sake of Eitoku. The following day, Oto goes to turn in her withdrawal request, but her classmates begin bullying her before she has the chance. They drag her to the school's courtyard. A male student hands a bat to Asami Kanda, Oto's former friend. Meanwhile, Haruto realizes Airi was the one who exposed Oto. He hears noises coming from outside and runs to help her. Asami hesitates to hit Oto, after she apologizes for lying to her and Kyoko Hattori. Haruto tries to push his way through the crowd, but Tenma makes it to Oto first. The rest of the C5 arrive and Kaito informs everyone that Tenma paid Oto's donation. Tenma then reveals his feelings to Oto. Before leaving, he tells Haruto that he will "crush" him if he ever hurts Oto again. Haruto later wanders around the Correct 5's favorite spot. He begins talking to himself, waking up Rui Hanazawa. Haruto asks him for advice on what Tsukasa Domyoji would do in his position. Rui replies that Tsukasa would focus on the "most important thing" to him. At the hospital, Tenma insists that Oto stay the night. Tenma tells her about his feelings again, asserting that he never considered her as just an arranged fiancee. He asks her about her feelings. She wavers, so he decides to leave it to later. After Tenma leaves, Haruto arrives at Oto's room and reaches for the door handle. She opens it at that moment. His hand accidentally ends up on her chest. She punches Haruto, knocking him out. A short while later, Haruto wakes up after dreaming of Oto kissing him. Haruto profusely apologizes about Airi's actions. Oto tells him that she knew he was not to blame since he is not that "kind of person." He becomes deliriously happy and hides his face under the covers. Before leaving the hospital, Haruto gives Oto a good luck charm. The next day, Haruto warns Airi that their friendship will "be over" next time she does something similar. Airi becomes angry, realizing the reason why he easily he forgave her. She wreaks havoc at her home, breaking things and scaring the servants. Haruto visits Oto at work that night. Arisa Konno invites them to hang out with her and her boyfriend the next day. Oto and Haruto meet Konno and Mi-tan at the batting cages. Mi-tan attempts several times to hit the home run target, but misses each time. He hands the bat to Haruto, who has never played the sport before. Despite his poor form, Haruto earnestly tries to hit the ball for several hours. He finally hits the ball and gets a home run after a few more times. Haruto wins a body pillow of Megumi Nishidome, which he gives to Konno. Afterwards, they go out to eat monjayaki. Konno comments that Oto has "cheered up" since meeting Haruto, though she denies it. Airi then suddenly arrives at the restaurant. Cast and characters Other *Kozo Kobayashi *Tama *Tsukasa Domyoji Guest roles *Kenta Hamano (Mi-tan)https://mantan-web.jp/article/20180429dog00m200020000c.html (Japanese) *Noa Kita (Kyoko Hattori) *Ria Makiuchi (Asami Kanda) *Ryoka Minamide (young Kaito) *Sho (young Haruto) *Shun Oguri (Rui Hanazawa) Ratings Notes *Episode three of Hana Nochi Hare covers chapters ten to fifteen of the original manga. *This episode reveals Miyoko's birth date and death date as September 12, 1973 and October 15, 2016. *Konno compares Mi-tan to Japanese musician Yoshiki. Later, Mi-tan begins singing "Kurenai", a song written by Yoshiki. References See also External links *Episode 3 summary on TBS * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare episodes